In five years time
by thegogetter11
Summary: My first fic ever, don't know if if done this right. Future fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Why do you have to leave today? It's all happening so fast! Can't you stay a while?" Annie asked, with glassy eyes.

"Why are you acting like I'm going to be gone forever, it will probably be just a few weeks, maybe a couple of months at the most, Annie, I'll call you every single day, I promise and I'll try and come back as soon as I can."

'_Jeff and Annie had been dating for the past year, and it was all hunky dory but then Jeff's law firm wanted him to relocate to their New York office, so that he could handle the more challenging cases. Jeff declined their offer but agreed to help with a couple of cases so he had to leave for New York that night. He thought it would only be a couple of weeks but everyone thought that once he was gone, he wouldn't come back.'_

"Abed? We know. "Britta said, looking at her friend in amusement.

"Yes, but some people arrived late and are not sure what to mean of this dramatic Jeff and Annie scene, like Pierce didn't know Jeff was moving to New York"

"What? Jeff's moving to New York? Why? Broadway?" Pierce said.

Jeff groaned. "No, I'm not _moving_ to New York, I'm just going for a short while, for work. NOT Broadway." He glared at Pierce

"And Abed, and everyone else, stop making it look like this is the last time you'll see me, it's making Annie believe that too."

Annie sniffed.

Jeff turned to her and brushed his fingers along her jaw "Annie, I promise I won't be gone for long, I don't think I'll manage for long without you, I love you _so_ much"

"I love you too" Annie replied, resting her forehead against Jeff's, in tears now.

Jeff smiled at her affectionately before bending down and capturing her lips with his.

It was the first time they kissed in public without being interrupted by a chorus of groans.

X

_5 years later…_

Jeff stood outside the cottage-like-mansion and looked at the name plate. _"Erikson's"_ it said. Erikson wasn't very different from Edison, so Annie_ Erikson_ didn't sound that weird. '_It could have been Winger'_ he thought sadly.

_Initially, right after Jeff left Greendale he would call Annie every day and give her every detail about what he was doing but soon his workload increased and he couldn't call as often. And after a while the calls just stopped altogether and no one had heard from Jeff Winger ever since._

_Jeff had finally become a well-known, successful lawyer and was being paid astronomical amounts for every case he did. He had everything he ever wanted but was still unhappy, unhappier than he was at Greendale even, he thought about Greendale and then he knew the source of his unhappiness. _

_Annie Edison. Jeff hadn't heard from her in so long. He went crazy trying to find her, he searched through records, met with10 different Annie Edison's and then he finally found out through Dean Pelton that she was married and had a child. His heart sank when he found out about this, but he still wanted to see her. _

"Who are you?" A little boy asked, looking at Jeff confused.

"Oh, hey! I'm Jeff; I'm an old friend of your mother's. Are your parents at home?"

"Daddy's not in town, he's gone somewhere for work . Mom's here, but she told me not to disturb her because she has really important stuff to do"

"Oh, okay then don't…"

"MOMMMMY!" he shouted anyway

"What? Jake, I have work to do, I told you I'll set up the game later" Jeff heard a feminine voice say

"There's a giant man at the door"

"What?" The voice shouted

"Giant man?" Jeff whispered

"I went out to get my ball and I saw him staring at the name plate!"

"He's really really tall. Kinda like Thor! But with short hair. And normal clothes. And he doesn't have a hammer, I think. Is there a hammer in that suitcase? He asked Jeff who just grinned in response.

"Mommy?" Jake asked when his mother didn't answer.

Jeff heard some movement in the living room and then finally the woman appeared, she was wearing a loose grey T-shirt with jeans and her hair was in a messy ponytail. Jeff's eyes lit up when he saw her, she hadn't aged at all.

"Jake, how many times have I told you not to leave the house on your own? How do you even manage to reach the lock?" Annie knelt down beside him

"I used the stool" he said pointing at a stool in the kitchen. Annie sighed and ruffled his hair. "What is this giant Thor you were talking about?"

Jake looked up at Jeff, who was still standing awkwardly at the door. Annie followed his gaze and then stood up abruptly, almost knocking her son over.

"Oh my God. Jeff!" she said eyes wide in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie and Jeff stared at each other in silence. Finally after a little while, Jake got impatient.

"Are you playing a game? The staring game? Or the one where the person who speaks first loses?"

Annie snapped out of her coma and turned to Jake "Jake, will you sit in your room for a while?"

"But I don't have anything to _do_ in my room! Can you set up the PlayStation?"

Annie groaned "Ugh okay, but you'll keep your voice down?"

"YES!" Jake shouted before he ran into his room.

"I'll be back in five" she said to Jeff before she followed her son into his room.

When she came back out Jeff was already seated comfortably on the couch.

"Hey"

"Jeff, what the hell are you doing here?" Annie asked, giving Jeff a stern look.

"I came to see you"

"You can't just disappear for what, 5 years and then come back one day and expect me to be okay with you. Ugh, I can't even look at you."

"you were staring at me for a whole 15 minutes."

"This isn't funny Jeff"

"I know." Jeff looked down, unable to look into her blue yes.

"I know Annie, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but it's not like you've been waiting for me all these years, clearly you've moved on"

Annie gasped.

"Jeff, YOU left, how on Earth did you expect me to wait for you forever? Talking to you used to be the happiest part of my day, and then _you_ broke up with _me_ just 2 months after you left. You don't even know what I went through. You cut me off _completely_ and then get mad at _me_ for moving on?" Annie shouted.

"I didn't break up with you I said we should _take_ a break from us, and then _you_ got mad and hysterical and stopped answering _my_ calls"

"It's the same thing. Take a break, break up. Potayto-potahto. "

"Annie I so so sorry if I hurt you, I really am. But you were the one who didn't answer any of my calls! After I told you that we should take a break I called you so many times, sent you so many letters and emails I even sent you messages on Twitter but you didn't respond at all."

"Jeff, I was so mad at you! You _promised_ me that you would be back soon, and wouldn't ever leave me. What was all that talk about having a "code" and not breaking promises? You chose your career over me after you promised that you wouldn't. I wanted you to try harder to make amends."

"You know I came back right? Like 1 month after you stopped talking to me? Abed told me that you had gone to New York to do a course in Hospital Administration, but I _still_ tried contacting you. And then within a year I found out that you were married. You got married to someone _one_ year after I left?"

Tears started pouring out of Annie's eyes.

"I-I didn't know…I didn't know that you came back" she sniffed

"Annie I loved you, of course I came back. I wasn't thinking straight that night, I was getting to do such amazing work there, it was so much better than Greendale, I loved Greendale, but I did miss being a proper lawyer, and I guess I was testing it, to see if I could manage there without you. But five minutes after our conversation was over I knew that I couldn't. I knew that taking a break from us was the stupidest , most idiotic thing I had ever done."

"If you realized five minutes after why did it take you so long to come back?"

"They weren't supposed to send me back until after four months, so I tried to finish as much work I could in that one month and come back as soon as I could. But when I came back _you_ were gone."

"Jeff you don't know what I…"

"MUUUM!"

Jake came into the room with a remote and 2 batteries in his hand. "The remote fell and now and I can't fix it and I" Jake stopped and looked at his mother.

"Mommy? Are you crying?" he asked, extremely concerned. "Did you make my mommy cry?" he said accusingly, pointing at Jeff.

"No, no sweetie he didn't, I just…got something in my eye" she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I should probably get going then. It was, um, it was nice meeting you again Annie"

"Yeah, you too. So where are you staying"

"I haven' found an apartment yet, so till then I'll probably stay at some hotel close by"

"You haven't booked a room yet?"

"Uh, no"

"Jeff! There are only 2 hotels in this area, and both are booked months in advance! And if you're anything like you used to be I'm sure you're not going to be able to survive in any of the motels here"

Jeff groaned "I don't have a choice now, do I?"

"you could probably stay here for a couple of days, till you find a new apartment?"

Jeff looked hesitant, "Are you sure it won't be any trouble?"

"Yeah! Since my husband isn't here I could actually use any extra help."

"Extra _help_?" Jeff frowned, but morphed the frown into a fake smile when he saw Annie glare at him.

"Oh yeah, sure. I would _love_ to help"

"Good. You can sleep in the guest room. It's upstairs. Jake will you take Jeff to the guest room?"

"Yes! Follow me!" he said to Jeff excitedly.

X

"This will be your room!" Jake said, after he successfully managed to open the door to the guest room (he refused to let Jeff help him, and had to jump up and down a hundred times before he finally managed to reach the knob and get the door opened)

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"If ya need any help, you can call me! My room is downstairs"

Jeff chuckled "Yes, I will"

"Kay, goodnight! Oh your name is Jeff, right? I'm Jakebingaeson"

"What? Jakebingason? Oh did you mean Jake _Bazinga_ Erikson? Why 'Bazinga'?" Jeff asked half confused, half amused.

Jake was busy playing with his toy space ship in the corridor.

"Captain, I do not believe you realize the gavity of your situshin" Jake said holding a Spock action figure

"On the contwayee, gavity is the fore…fore thing on my mind" he said, changing his voice and holding his Capt. Kirk action figure.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you spend a lot of time with Abed." Jeff muttered. "Jake BaZinga Erikson. Never thought Abed would be a Big Bang Theory fan though. There were so many better shows that played during the same time slot"


End file.
